The aim of this research is to develop an improved, synthetic bone graft material for use in dentistry. The loss of teeth is often accompanied by the loss of jaw bone. Restoring this lost bone is often a prerequisite for the installation of dental implants and the maintenance of normal facial features. Calcium sulfate works quite well as a bone regeneration material. It serves not only as a defect filler, but is also biocompatible, conducts new bone growth and encourages the growth of new blood vessels. However, its fast degradation is its major shortcoming, restricting its use in bone grafting applications. Based upon a successful phase I feasibility study, this project proposes the development of a new material: a calcium sulfate/absorbable polymer composite with anti-inflammatory properties and bone growth factor delivery capability. Phase I studies have already demonstrated that calcium sulfate/ absorbable polymer composites undergo slower degradation than pure calcium sulfate and thus overcomes a significant drawback of this material as a bone regeneration product. The plan now is to develop a product that dentists can use in bone grafting procedures that will rival the bone regeneration potential seen with the use of the patients own harvested bone. The product, a composite of calcium sulfate and Poly-Aspirin that delivers a bone growth factor, PDGF, utilizes a new polymer whose in vivo bone response has been studied in several animal models. Because of its specific chemical structure, this polymer elicits an excellent cell and tissue response and has an anti-inflammatory effect of great value in the oral environment. Since an earlier version of this product has already been commercialized, this new product will be rapidly introduced to the marketplace and an improved replacement. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Bone grafting is an essential component of facial and dental maintenance. Recent concern about allograft bone supply makes the development of a reliable, affordable synthetic essential to this process. This project describes the development of just such a synthetic with bone regeneration capability rivaling autografts based on a simple, affordable material with a long safety history, calcium sulfate, combined with an anti-inflammatory absorbable polymer and a bone growth factor. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]